


hallow for head girl

by Samuraitheuser



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Gen, azura knows the truth, hecate is soft, mildred is an upset baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraitheuser/pseuds/Samuraitheuser
Summary: Mildred is upset that Azura was supporting Ethel by wearing the ‘hallow for head girl’ badge. In her sadness and frustration at the situation she blurts out something she really shouldn’t have. Fic based on Ep 4.06
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Indigo Moon, azura moon and hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	hallow for head girl

**Author's Note:**

> i am NOT stopping the truth cant be hidden fic. this has no relation of any of my other works!

How did you do it! Mildred called out exasperated. You nearly starved the whole school last week! My star’s been rising thanks to felicity, When Mildred was about to say something, Azura walked by, wearing the hallow for head girl badge. Not you too! It’s nothing personal Azura reassured sheepishly. Mildred would probably not admit it but she was deeply hurt by Azura wearing ethels badge. no point in being head girl of a school that does not respect you. Ethel seethed.

In the rush of the competition and maud becoming a diva she did not think about Azura, but in that evening after the day’s chaos had been over, Azura, walked in asking mildred to help with her potions essay. Why don’t you ask ethel, Mildred said with more bite than she’d ever used on anyone. I’m sorry Mildred, Azura said quietly with tears brimming in her eyes, but mildred couldn’t care less at this point. YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER- she started, but she realized what she had just let slip. How do you know my mum? Azura questioned. Forget about this! and she cast a locator spell to find miss Hardbroom. She was in the potions lab. Without thinking she transferred to the lab. As son as he hit the cold stone floors, she fell down sobbing. Hecate as startled by Mildred’s sudden appearance, and went to reprimand her but seeing the young girl breaking down. She crouched beside her and sat her up. What happened, she asked, concern lacing her eyes. Mildred just continued sobbing. She put her hand on mildred’s backs tracing circles. Once mildred’s sobbing slowed down into just hiccups, Hecate asked, so what happened, to get you in such a state? Well, I saw Azura wearing a support ethel badge and I was a bit upset, when she came to me for help this evening, I snapped at her, said that her mother never would but I didn’t say why. Then the only person I could think about was you because I trust you and I cast a locator spell and transferred here. Oh Mildred, I don’t think it’s your fault, Hecate spoke very gently if was like a warm blanket wrapping around Mildred. What should we do miss, mildred questioned. Well miss Hardbroom breathed again in that gentle tone, if you trust Azura to keep a secret, you can tell her about indie, but no one should get a whiff of that information especially indigo. Yes, miss Hardbroom. She gave miss Hardbroom one last hug and transferred to her room. She found Azura on the bed looking at her shoes. Hey, Azura, she called. Aura jumped at the unexpected voice. You asked me how I knew your mum. Well, I’ll tell you how, once there was a young witch named joy, magic came easily to her, sh had a certain disregard for the code……… she continued, telling indigo how Joy turned indigo to stone, and how they met after 30 years through mildred. How joy sent indie back in time, to be with her mm. when she finished both witches had tears streaming down their face. But who is joy? Azura asked. Of course, she thought, she is just as curious as indigo herself. Joy is a person who became the opposite of who she once was. A person who lived with her grief and confinement for 30 years. Though mildred did not tell Azura about joy but she suspected Azura would go ask a teacher. Presumably HB as Azura once told her that HB was her favorite teacher. She needed to speak with miss Hardbroom. So, she faced Azura, and said as much as HB is our favorite teacher, she will give us both detentions, if you don’t return to your room by curfew. Yes, Mildred Azura replied and left the room. Then she cast a locator spell and this time, transferred in front of the door to Hecate’s quarters. She raised her hand to knock but the door swung open revealing a HB she had never seen before, a HB in deep purple pajamas and hair down, in front of the fire in an armchair. How did you know I was there? She asked. Let’s say I had an inkling, her form mistress replied smoothly. Sit down she said motioning to the armchair opposite to her. Once she took her seat. What happened miss Hardbroom asked. I told her. I told Azura about joy. But I didn’t tell her who joy is. Why miss Hardbroom asked. It is your identity I had no right. Plus, it would be better if you told her. She would probably find you first. Why me Hecate thought out loud. Why not miss bat or miss cackle who are far more approachable? Because you are Azura favorite teacher. She told me herself. I came to warn you actually so it won’t be a surprise for you.

Surely enough Azura stayed back after potions and asked miss Hardbroom, Mildred told me about a girl joy, who turned my mum to stone but did the nicest and bravest thing ever by sending her back in time and setting her up to meet my nana. Do you know who joy is? Yes, in fact I do she replied, conjuring her file before handing it to Azura and turning her back to her student. Tears streamed down Azura’ face as realization hit her. She stood in front of miss Hardbroom defiantly before hugging her tightly and sobbing to the point that she was shaking. Oh, miss Hardbroom! She muttered against the fabric of Hecate dress. Hush now it’s fine, it’s fine Hecate whispered to the young witch. Once they parted, Hecate brought herself down to Azura’s level and said, this should not get to anyone especially your mum okay? Her voice was soft and Azura nodded.

Needless to say, this made Azura love and respect Hecate Hardbroom even more.  
PS she still hugged HB at any and every chance


End file.
